Mein Führer, Mein Liebe
by Fuhrertrash1488
Summary: What if Albert Speer had a younger sister? What if she met Adolf Hitler?


German words will be translated at the end.

Berlin - 1934

Sofia Speer, a young lady of twenty six, exited the vehicle that parked just outside the Third Reich's Headquarters in Berlin. She climbed up the stairs that led to the entrance and could see her older brother approaching in his uniform with the red armband around its left sleeve, as a couple of guards saluted him on his way out.

Sofia grinned widely and walked faster towards her brother who did the same. She finally kissed his cheek and jumped to hug him tightly as he hugged back and chuckled.

"Mein liebling," Albert Speer addressed his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders. "How are you? How was your trip?"

"Long, brüder lieblestein, long but not unpleasant. I'm just so happy to see you!" Sofia exclaimed excitedly and pulled her brother into another tight hug.

The pair had always been close, since early childhood. With only a three year gap between them they got along very well and spent a lot of time in each other's company as kids and young adults, being the only children of Albert and Luise Speer. Their mother's death a while back seemed to bring them even closer, and they had grown to care and look out even more for each other and their father.

"How are you, brüder? How is work? And Margarete?" Sofia enquired as the linked arms and started to walk inside the Headquarters.

"Work is splendid, as you can apparently see" Albert started to explain while saluting back some young soldiers they encountered amongst climbing down the stairs. "And Margarete is very well, she sends her regards and says she can't wait to see you this evening" He said with a smile.

Sofia and Margarete were quite good friends, every once in a while they would exchange numerous letters discussing 'girl issues', Albert, the war, food, just about everything.

"I can't wait either" She replied with a grin.

Four flights of stairs later the area became more crowded with all sorts of people, soldiers, high officers, generals, assistants, and accountants. They walked for a few minutes before Albert came to a halt next to a young woman's desk.

"Fräulein Junge, this is mein schwester Sofia. Sofia this is fräulein Junge, mein Führer's assistant" He introduced them.

The young lady smiled at Sofia and shook her hand, "Traudl. It is a pleasure to meet you fräulein Speer"

"Likewise Traudl, and please call me Sofia" She smiled back at the assistant.

Albert excused himself and his sister as they continued to walk throughout the Headquarters. "She seemed nice" Sofia stated.

"Yes, very. And der Führer trusts her greatly." Said Albert. "Come, I want you to meet a few of the generals and high officers" He stated as they rounded a corner and more men in uniform started to appear. They approached a rather stoic looking man, obviously, in uniform.

"Sofia this is Gottleb Berger, Chief of Staff for Waffen-SS and head of the SS's main leadership office" Albert said as Berger smiled at Sofia and shook her hand. "Gottleb this is mein schwester Sofia"

"A pleasure, Herr Berger" Sofia said with a polite smile.

"Always mine, fräulein Speer" Berger replied and returned to his previous position, standing upright while holding his cap to his waist.

Albert and Sofia continued to walk as Sofia leaned to whisper into her brother's ear. "Why is it that everyone assumes that I am not married?" She asked amusedly and her brother smiled.

"Maybe because you look far too young to be, or perhaps and most probably, the absence of a ring on your wedding finger, fräulein Speer?" Albert teased his sister whom proceeded to playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Berthold*" She simply said, a smirk lining her lips.

"For the love of God," Albert exclaimed exasperatedly and face-palmed for a moment "Will you ever stop calling me that?" He glared at her, albeit jokingly and playfully.

"It is your name, brüder, embrace it" Sofia suggested and he raised an eyebrow at her "Nein, never, to answer your question" She grinned at him and he sighed.

"I'll let it go for the time being, Sofia. Now come, I want you to meet der Führer". He said and continued walking with his sister.

Albert came to an abrupt stop in front of a door where a desk was on the other side with a man sitting at it engrossed in some papers. The man stood immediately upon noticing Albert and did the Nazi salute, which his superior returned.

"Guten Tag Bormann, is mein Führer currently in office?" Albert asked calmly yet seriously. Bormann nodded.

"Ja Herr Speer, do you wish to see him?" He inquired.

"Yes, please inform him" said Albert to which Bormann obliged and knocked on the door thrice before entering.

"So," Sofia finally spoke, "what is he like? Should I be nervous?

"He is an extremely nice and intelligent man with a bad temper-" That was all Albert could manage to say before Martin Bormann walked out of the office.

"Please go in, Herr Speer" He said before returning to his seat once again. Albert unlinked their arms and squeezed his sister's hand as he proceeded to knock, then opened the door and entered.

"Heil, mein Führer" saluted Albert upon seeing his leader standing in front of his sofa. He was quite a bit shorter than her brother, and even older, but nevertheless extremely handsome. He had deep blue eyes and a shortly cut and trimmed moustache on his upper lip, and his hair was neatly combed to the side. He seemed to have a demeanor that shook countries, literally. Der Führer returned the gesture to her brother.

"Mein Führer, I would like to introduce to you my sister" She took a step forward and shook his extended hand while she smiled politely. He smiled back at her.

"Guten Tag, what is your name dear?" Asked Adolf.

"Sofia Speer, heil mein Führer" She replied immediately.

"Oh please no need for that." He assured her, still smiling. "It is a pleasure, fräulein Speer"

"The pleasure is all mine, mein Führer" Adolf let go of her hand and turned to her brother.

"And where has she come from, Albert?" Der Führer asked.

"Mannheim, mein Führer" Albert replied and Adolf furrowed his brows.

"That surely had been a very long journey" He started, turning to look at Sofia "You should rest. I assume you will be staying with Albert?"

"Ja mein Führer, only for a little while until I could manage to get a place of my own" Sofia explained.

"Very well. Albert, take the rest of the day off and escort your sister to your home. However, should you be needed, you will be contacted and I expect you here immediately" Adolf said a bit sternly.

"Of course, danke mein Führer" Albert replied appreciatively and saluted him. Sofia simply smiled at him and he smiled back, then the pair left.

Sofia and Albert walked back the same journey they had taken to get to the Führer's office, and up the four flights of stairs once again. Her brother approached one of the guards outside.

"Could you get me mein auto, bitte?" He gave the keys to the guard whom nodded and hurried to do as told.

"Just a warning" Albert turned towards Sofia "Der Führer's married to his work" He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Sofia, you couldn't take your eyes off of him" He smirked at her.

"Because it would have been rude to look away you idiot!" She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Right" Was all he said as he smiled at his younger sister. Just then a black Mercedes stopped in front of them and the guard stepped out of the car, saluted Albert, and walked back to his previous position. The pair climbed into the car and drove towards the elder's house.

"You know, you seem to have made quite an impression yourself" said Albert a few minutes into the ride.

"How so?" Sofia inquired, turning to look at him.

"Well, he would only give me the rest of the day off if I were literally dying" He smiled and looked at his sister for a moment.

Sofia said nothing. There was no doubt that she was attracted the Fürher. Who could blame her anyway? But Adolf Hitler being attracted to her? Now that was a long shot and she refused to believe it.

Not long after that the car came to a halt in front of Albert's house and the latter opened the door for his sister to exit. They were greeted by the warming smile of Margarete whom was standing already standing at the door. The two girls hugged briefly.

"Margarete, I've missed you so much!" Sofia said excitedly.

"Sofia! It's so wonderful to see you again!" replied Margarete.

"I'm just standing here" stated Albert, smiling, which caused both women to turn to look at him standing behind Sofia, holding her suitcase.

"Oh come here you" Margarete ushered him over and Sofia moved out of the way allowing him to go inside as he briefly stopped to kiss his wife then all three entered the house.

Albert placed Sofia's suitcase next to the door and proceeded to take a seat on the sofa next to his wife, as his sister took a seat opposite them.

"Oh look at you two, the cutest couple in Berlin" Sofia said and they chuckled "So tell me, when will there be a little Albert or Margarete junior running about the house?"

Albert and his wife exchanged a look as he placed his hand atop her stomach "Later this year, hopefully" He said with a wide grin.

"Wait what?! Really? Congratulations!" Sofia jumped up from her seat and hugged Margarete then her brother.

"Yes, we're very excited" Margarete finally spoke with a barely concealed grin of her own.

"So, tell me mein schwester, you mentioned something in your letter about getting a job? What have you in mind?" Albert asked.

"Yes, brüder, I intend on residing in Berlin and I'm not going to live with you guys forever, how rude would that be? Especially with your little one well on their way-" Sofia spoke but was interrupted when Margarete got up quickly and ran inside. She cocked an eyebrow at Albert.

"She needs to throw up, happens a lot actually. She'll be fine" Albert waved her worry off.

He got up from his seat then kneeled in front of Sofia and took her hands in his. "Are you sure about this Sofia?" He asked concernedly.

"I really am, Albert. Don't worry about me" She replied with a smile.

Albert cupped her cheek with his hand. "You know you're welcome to stay with us as much as you like, indefinitely even" He reassured her.

"I know, and thank you" She kissed his cheek and hugged him "But i'm serious about this" She said getting up and pulling him up with her. "Now, do you think I could get a job at Headquarters?"

Albert furrowed his brows. "At Headquarters? Doing what?"

"Well I could do anything even if not related to my degree in Arts. I could be a secretary or assistant as I'm good with typewriters and organising schedules and whatnot." She explained.

"Yes I suppose you could" He said, apparently deep in thought. "Well how about you go with me tomorrow and we'll see what we can find?" Albert suggested.

Sofia grinned at him as Margarete walked into the room. "I heard something about a job?" The latter asked.

"Ja liebling, Sofia is going to look for a job at Headquarters" Albert explained, snaking his arm around his wife's waist.

Margarete's eyes widened and she smiled. "Headquarters? That's great! I'm sure you'll find something that suits you"

"I certainly hope so" Sofia finally said.

The three continued to chat about anything and everything, their evening going by swiftly.

"Oh by the way Albert, father has sent this to you" Sofia said, handing a folded piece of paper to her brother.

Albert unfolded it to gradually reveal a large paper, apparently an old blueprint. He observed it for a couple of minutes before looking up at his sister in disbelief.

"This was his first ever, he's told me about it before. Wha- he told you to give this to me?" He asked in an overwhelmed manner.

"Our father is very proud of you, Albert. He's basically told everyone he knows that his eldest and only son has become the Chief Architect of der Führer" Sofia stated as Margarete smiled and squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly.

Albert looked up to reveal a grin that spoke millions, showing that he was indeed so happy it felt unreal.

The night continued to run its course and the three soon retreated to their bedrooms. The siblings did, afterall, have a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

Mein: my

Nein: no

Ja: yes

Der: the

Brüder: brother

Schwester: sister

Danke: thank you

Auto: car

Bitte: please

Mein Liebling: my darling

Brüder Lieblestein: brother dearest

Guten Tag: good day

Fräulein x : miss x

Herr x : mister(mr.) x ; or Sir in some cases.

Führer: leader(mein Führer: my leader)

Heil, mein Führer: a salute directed from anyone loyal to Nazi Germany or anyone from the public towards the Führer.

*Berthold: Albert Speer's first name, not a German word. His full name is

Berthold Konrad Hermann Albert Speer.


End file.
